She still wears pink
by Arika Kamiya
Summary: O.o my first rated g story....anyway prom night at Hillwood High and Arnold makes a discovery about his relationship with Helga Arnold's POV


She still wears pink

"Wow Lila looks very nice tonight." I thought admiring her light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She had finally taken her hair out of her standard pigtails and she was wearing a green dress with ruffles and big puffy sleeves. It looked more like a ball gown than a prom dress. "Oh Arnold, I'm ever so certain that tonight will be fun just ever so much fun." She said admiring her green corsage resting on her wrist. I had gotten it half price from Ms. Vontello and I wasn't going to tell her. I smiled, "I know Lila. I'm excited too. We've been waiting all week for prom and now it's here."

Senior Prom Night was the highlight of the year at Hillwood Highschool. Mainly because only seniors were allowed to attend. It was even more anticipated than the football games starring me the quarterback for the Hillwood Tigers. At school, it was law for the quarterback to take the captain of the cheerleaders to the prom but I wasn't too fond of Helga Pataki. Even if she had stopped picking on me. Besides I've been chasing Lila since the 4th grade. It was such a surprise when Lila agreed to join our "group date". Our group consisted of Gerald, Phoebe, Lila, Helga, Sid, and Me. We couldn't really decide where we should meet because all of our families wanted pictures. We finally settled on everyone meeting and getting ready at the boarding house. Parents and all. The getting ready at the boarding house thing was a big mistake! Three girls and one bathroom, not a good combination. (The guys used my grandpa's basement bathroom). "All right everyone picture time," Mrs. Pataki said holding up her camera, "Helga you and Sid stand together."

Helga came downstairs holding Sid's hand. The school newspaper, The Hillwood Herald, never officially announced that Helga and Sid were dating on the couples page but it was a school wide known fact. When she stepped into the light I had to hold my jaw up. "Wow she looks great!"  

She had on a fitted dress that puffed out at the bottom. Her hair was curly and it all hung down. Her corsage was pink. "She looks so amazing…wait this is Helga G. Pataki we're talking about here. The girl who tormented me from preschool until 10th grade."

She was also the girl who played football on our team in middle school and the girl who once kicked the living crap out of Wolfgang because he said her bow made her look like a girl. Wolfgang didn't bother us anymore after that day. Could this girl really be Helga? She _does look like a girl. Before I knew it she was standing in front of me with her finger underneath my chin. "Close your mouth Sailor, you'll drown that way." She said smiling._

After a gazillion couples pictures were taken we took a gazillion group pictures.  "All right that's enough." Gerald said throwing his arms up.

"Yeah besides the limo's here." Phoebe said. She was wearing a blue dress that had glitter all over it. She had long since gotten contacts and she had let down her long black hair. We waved goodbye to our families then piled into the limo. I was between Helga and Lila. Lila's hand was locked with mine, but my attention wasn't on her quaint little joke. It was on Helga. She was leaning against Sid and whispering in his ear. They were holding hands. I was green with envy. "Hold on Arnold! This is Helga were talking about." My mind screamed at me. I forced my mind back on Lila. What's wrong with me? Finally I was with the girl of my dreams and I couldn't stop thinking about Helga. When we entered Highschool there were rumors floating around that she liked me but I didn't believe them. I was too focused on getting Lila. When we finally arrived at the gym we were met by 2 chaperons. "Don't forget to vote for your prom king and queen." One said handing Lila and me a ballot. I turned to Helga, "I didn't know you were nominated."

She smiled, "Don't you listen to the morning announcements?" 

"No not really…who does?"

"Good point."

"Come on Arnold let's dance." Lila said pulling me toward the dance floor. After six songs we decided to vote. We walked toward the voting area and got some pencils. At Hillwood High, the girls voted for the king and guys voted the queen. I stared at my ballot. My eyes kept falling on Helga Geraldine Pataki. Finally I shut my eyes and just checked a name. When I opened them I saw a big pencil mark around Helga's name. "Well too late to change it now." I said folding my ballot. I met Lila at the voting table. The chaperons accepted our ballots and we went and sat down. Helga was there but Sid wasn't. "I'm going to get some punch Arnold." Lila said standing.

"I'll get us some."

"No Arnold I'm just ever so certain that I can do it." She said disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Having fun Sailor?"

I glanced at her. (I don't know why she calls me "Sailor." She says one day she'll tell me.) She was smiling wide her blue eyes was sparkling. "Uh yeah. What about you."

"I suppose."

"Who did you vote for prom king?"

"My, my Sailor aren't we nosy. Sid's in the bathroom. I haven't even danced yet." She said gracefully changing the subject.

Just as I was about to ask her to dance Sid showed up and whisked her onto the dance floor. Despite the mass of people I could see Helga resting in Sid's arms as the slow music swirled through the air. When Lila returned she sat down beside me, her gaze following mine. "You like Helga don't you?"

"Huh? No…no. Lila, don't be silly. I like you remember?" I said placing an arm around Lila's shoulders.

Of course I liked Lila. There was no way I could like Helga…could there? Gerald and Phoebe joined us a short time later. "Where are Helga and Sid?"

"Dancing."

"Why aren't you two dancing?" Gerald asked placing an arm around Phoebe.

"My feet hurt." I complained.

Lila, Phoebe, and Gerald rolled their eyes.

"When are they going to announce Prom king and queen?" Phoebe asked.

"10:30."

"What time is it?"

"10:00.And I'm just ever so certain that Arnold and I are going to win." Lila said snaking her arm through mine. Just as Lila said that Sid and Helga rejoined us. Helga was panting. "Dancing fast just isn't my thing Sid. I'm worn out…"

"Fine Lila would you like to dance?"

"Sure I would love too. My date's feet hurt." She said leaving with him.

"What do you say Phebs, You up for dancing?"

"Let's go."

And just like that Helga and I were alone. "So are you having fun Helga?"

"Yeah tons of fun. Thanks to Sid, I'm going to have blisters on my feet."

I smiled.

"God that boy cannot dance. I feel sorry for Lila's feet. He's just too rough."

I touched her arm and she looked at me. I never noticed how close she was until she looked up me. Any closer and our noses would have been touching. "I'm pretty sure I would've been gentler." I whispered.

Her eyes grew wide and we sat there in silence. For just a split second I could've sworn she was leaning in to kiss me but suddenly she jumped up. "Um… they're about to announce Prom king and queen so um let's go." She walked toward the stage. I sighed and followed her. Mr. Simmons our fourth grade teacher, who followed us all the way through Highschool, took the stage. "All right ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Hillwood Highschool Senior Prom. It's about 10:30 so we'll be announcing this year's prom King and Queen. This year's Hillwood High Prom Queen: Miss Helga G. Pataki and King: Arnold….that's weird there's a smudge on the last name. Oh well you know him. He's the only Arnold in school."

I look surprised. I didn't expect to win. No, I'm serious. I joined Helga on the stage as a tiara was placed on her and a crown was crown was placed on mine. "All right king and queen go share a dance." Mr. Simmons said motioning toward the center of the dance floor. I helped Helga off the stage and we walked toward the center of the dance floor. I pulled her close as the Lifehouse's Breathing began playing. I could hear Helga whisper, "Oh I love this song."

She began singing along.

I am hanging on every word your saying even if you don't want to speak tonight that's all right with me cause I want nothing more that to sit outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing is where I want to be.

She rested her head on my shoulder and that's when I made a trivial discovery: after all this time she still wears pink.

I don't want a thing from you bet you're tired of me waiting for the straps to fall off your table to the ground. I just want to be here now.

Slowly the world around us melted away and as I listen to her whisper the words of the song I realized something else: I was in love with Helga Geraldine Pataki. I had denied it to myself all night long but I guess it takes a prom to see someone in a different light.

THE END

******

Author's note: Don't own Hey Arnold or Lifehouse's song Breathing.


End file.
